Two Wishes
by Morgana Irving
Summary: Demyx should have stayed home sulking like he always did when bad things happened. But due to a string of events it landed him a job at "Neo-Midgaurd" and straight into a complicated relationship with his new boss Axel.
1. Prolouge

**Prologue**

Demyx shouldn't have gone out that night; he also shouldn't have had that second or third drink. But that pretty pink haired man said that one more drink would make a warm feeling he'd been longing for lately come. Demyx wasn't having the best couple of weeks and he needed something to help him forget, even for just a little bit. It was a mistake, he should have just stayed home sulking about the horrible past couple weeks he's had like he always did.

"Hey one more, one more! You can do one more, right?" the pink haired man had said as he handed him a different, bubblier looking drink. There was no way Demyx could have told what it was at the time, so he downed it. Worst mistake of his life. The heated rush of skin on skin was almost instantaneous. The disgusting sound of low growls and moans over him as the Pink haired man—no rapist was more like it—had him pressed against the wall for support as he took Demyx roughly.

Demyx was disgusted by himself, disgusted with the world, and afraid. Afraid of what other people might think if they ever found out. Would they use him the exact same way he had? He couldn't deal with even the thought of it.

Demyx sat in the alleyway behind the club he'd just been in, staring at his hands that hung limply off his knees. He didn't know what time it was, and didn't care really. His phone had died some time ago so calling his dad or friends to pick him up was out. Demyx didn't have any money so getting a cab was also not an option. The door next to him was pushed open and someone stood next to him letting the door slide closed. Demyx didn't bother to look up to see who exactly the person was; he really didn't care with the state he was in.

The person however wasn't just going to let him sit their in silence. "Hey kid you doing alright?" the smooth voice floated over him. Demyx shrunk away from the person; he didn't want to be touched anymore. "Guess that answers my question." The man huffed shifting to squat in front of Demyx now. "Hey kid, can you stand? I'll pay for you to take a cab home if you can move still." Demyx looked up now. The person deserved at least that much from him, even if he was in this state of hating everyone around him.

The man was gorgeous, brilliant green eyes contrasting his red hair that was about as tame as an inferno. A triangular black tattoo marked each cheek right under his eyes. He gave a weak smile to Demyx as a lolli-pop stick hung from his mouth "Hey," he started hesitantly reaching forward to clasp the blonds' hand in his own. "Can you stand?" he asked gently. Demyx gave a small nod and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. Just as the man promised, he hailed a cab for Demyx and paid the man with a fifty and told him to keep the change.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Neo-Midgaurd**

Demyx stepped out of his car bumping the door closed with his hip as he held Map directions in one hand and a manila envelope in the other. Wisps of warm breath escaped his lips as his eyes read over the neon sign saying "Neo-Midgaurd" in from of him. It'd been three years since he had last been to Neo-Midgaurd, much less stepped foot willingly into its area. He couldn't believe he was back, but it was all because of that now blurred memory.

He could barely remember what that red haired man looked like. But what he could remember was his beautiful green eyes. Demyx sighed; after all that therapy he went to just to be able to come back here so calmly, was it really worth it? Why was he even here anyways, applying for a DJ Job? He quickly walked across the street and yanked the door open, the club was expectantly empty, and a tall muscular looking brown haired man stood in his path with a raised brow. "I'm here to apply for the DJ job." Demyx explained hoping that was what the intimidating bouncer was waiting for.

The bouncer side stepped allowing him to pass. "Head straight to the back, there are four others applying for the job. Good luck kid." He murmured in his gruff voice. Demyx nodded and made a B-line for the door in the back blurry memories of the night he'd been raped coming back to him. He shivered in disgust trying to block the images out again as he pushed open an "employees only" door and sat beside a boy with shoulder length silver hair. The door opened and a very annoyed looking blond haired woman who looked like she had two blond antennae stormed out of the room labeled "Managers Office". A tall brown haired man with a scar stretching from a little above his eyebrow to the bridge of his nose stood and entered the office next.

"I'm not going to stand a chance." Demyx grumbled sinking into his seat. He didn't even know why he wanted this job so much; this was the place he'd been raped. "It's because you want to see him again. That green-eyed man." He thought wearily, a smile tugging at his lips. He was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed that the scarred man left with a slight sigh and the silveret who sat next to him had gone in and left with a slight roll of his shoulder as if shrugging. "Next…" a voice called from the office though didn't catch Demyx's attention. "Next…" the voice repeated a little louder. "What the hell…" It grumbled as footsteps approached the door and peered out. "Hey kid get off your lazy ass and come here! Or is it that you aren't applying?" the voice's owner questioned.

Demyx jumped a little and looked over at the tall manager. His breath caught as he raked in his appearance. His hair was as tame as an inferno, his deep emerald eye contrasting the apple red of his hair perfectly. The black triangular tattoos under each eye pointed downward, though for what reason he didn't know. The man wore a fishnet shirt with a black leather collar a large silver bell hanging from it and tripp pants. He looked very much like a Raver, or a Clubber and less like some one who owned a rave or club. "Hey, stop gawking and hurry your ass up." The red head snapped retreating back into his office.

Demyx stepped into the office taking in the simplicity of it compared to the rest of the building. It had a light oak desk red walls, and a light that lit the room up well. The man sat in a swivel chair looking at his computer screen. "Take a seat kid." He said motioning to the seat across from him on the other side of the desk not looking up. Demyx nodded pulling his resume out of the manila envelope, and placing it on the desk for Red. They sat in silence for a long time while the manager read something over on his computer screen, and at long last finally tore his eyes away from the screen to pick the papers up and read over them. "Demyx Mizuho. Interesting name." he murmured more to himself. He flipped through the entire resume before holding his hand out expectantly. "Got a sample of your work for me?" Demyx looked startled for a moment but nodded digging around in his coat pocket and pulling a MP3 out handing it to the Manager. Demyx always kept his MP3 with some of his better works on him incase he wanted something to listen to.

The manager placed a set of headphones into his ears listening to the MP3 for a few moments before sliding the headphones around his neck to check the resume again. "Demyx Mizuho, age 23, graduated from Traverse Music University in the top 5% of the class." Red recited not looking at him just yet. "That's pretty impressive. What are you doing looking for a job at Neo-Midgaurd?" He finally looked up to the sea-blue eyes that belonged to Demyx. "I…" he started looking down at his hands. "I met someone here who really helped me out a while ago. I thought that if I could get a job as a DJ here that I'd be able to meet them again." The man chuckled at Demyx's response. "Is that your reason?" Red leaned forward with a serious look now. "If that's your only reason then get the hell out now, but if you're going to take this job as seriously as I hope you do then I'll welcome you to stay. Got it memorized?" Demyx was surprised to say the least and nodded quickly. "Good, I'm Axel Hanabi. I'll be your boss and Barkeep." Axel stood and walked to the door. "Come on I'll show you around." Demyx stood and quickly followed him from the office, a smile creeping onto his face.

Demyx stood at the DJ booth with headphones over his ears as he nodded his head to the music that blared from the speakers. "Are you ready for this?" he said into a mic as the tone calmed for a moment and the ravers below cheered loudly their hands swaying. The music picked up suddenly as the lights flickered quickly and swayed from one side of the room to the other, twisting and writhing with the music.

Axel watched from where he stood at the bar drying a glass. "Not bad he murmured with a light chuckle. Marluxia, a frequent visitor to Neo-Midgaurd's bar, sat down in front of Axel. "Hey Axy, gimmy a Blue moon." He sighed laying his head in his arms. Axel smacked him lightly with the dish towel. "Are you paying your tab today or am I adding it to your already $250 tab?" Marluxia groaned again digging in his pocket and pulling his credit card out. "There, now gimmy my Blue Moon Axy!" Axel laughed lightly and swiped the card before handing it back and beginning to mix the alcoholic beverage.

"Hey Axy?" Marluxia said finally sitting up and leaning his head in his palms. Axel was almost done with the drink now. "What is it Marly?" Marluxia was silent for a moment thinking of his next words carefully. "Have you ever wanted to just find some cute innocent kid and fuck them till they lost their mind?" Axel nearly dropped the glass he was holding as he whipped around to look at Marluxia only to find him dead serious. "What's with that question pinky? Where did that even come from?" Marluxia remained silent until his drink had been pushed to him. "It's rude to answer some one with a question."

Axel sighed, nothing got past Marluxia. "Not exactly, just one kid." Marluxia perked up at this. "Oh, details Axy, details!" Axel groaned. "Fine just keep your mouth shut you little ball of gay." Marluxia pouted at this unwanted nickname. "You're gay too." He retorted. "Are you going to let me tell my story?" Axel shot back silencing Marluxia who eagerly awaited the beginning of the Barkeeps story, sipping his Blue Moon cocktail.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Quistis Trepe

Marluxia had wandered off to hit on some boy, who looked far too young to be in a club at 11 at night, after his third Blue moon. Axel shook his head when he saw the poor young boy blushing as Marluxia tilted his head up with a slim finger and captured his lips quickly. Axel looked away to another boy at the end of the bar; he'd been there every night for a year now. Short spiked blond hair, crystalline blue eyes, and a usually dazed look. When the dazed look didn't hide his beautiful features he had a very curious or serious look as he listened to the music and scanned the club for a dance partner.

"Hey there kiddo." Axel smiled leaning his head in his palm just across from the blond boy. He was startled for a minute, the beautifully curious gaze scanning over Axel's features. "Hey there…red…" he came back with a rather weak greeting, obviously not knowing how to respond. "You've been around Neo-Midgaurd a lot lately, and it always seems like you're looking for some one…" Blondie across from Axel thought for a moment before nodding. "My brother…Him and I where separated when we where real young. Mom didn't like Dad's gambling too much, even though he's never ever lost. I always thought it was because Dad almost got killed from his unusual lucky streak though."

Axel chuckled lightly straightening up. "You're unusually open for having just met me." The blond looked down at his hands with a slight blush. "Yeah, I guess I am…Maybe it's because my brother always used to call me 'kiddo' too…" Axel was curious now. "Oh? I guess you and your brother where real close." The boy nodded with a slight smile now. It was a beautiful smile, and infectious too. Axel smiled back before holding his had out. "Names Axel, got it memorized?" the blond nodded and shook his hand. "Roxas, that's my name." Axel and Roxas continued to talk idly, though even through the shifting lights Demyx still seemed to notice the blond talking with the red headed Club owner and barkeep. It struck a painful cord in Demyx somewhere.

By the end of the night Marluxia had talked the boy he was molesting into leaving to go to some cheap, sleazy motel with him. Meanwhile, Axel had found out just about everything about Roxas' brother. Some where along the line he'd also promised to help the boy find his brother. "Sounds like you've gotten into a shit-load of trouble with this kid." Demyx grumbled bitterly as he and Lexaeus listened to the excited red head ramble on about Roxas. "Of course it's trouble! It's just that I can't let that kid go to different clubs all by himself, he might get molested!" It was Lexaeus now who pointed out that right now he seemed like some one who would do the molesting of Roxas. "I think I take offence to that Lex!" Axel shot back with a slight sneer. Lexaeus merely shrugged and said "Take it how you want Axel." Demyx could barely sleep that night, it was just something about that Roxas kid and Axel, together, that made his stomach squirm and want to upchuck whatever's in it.

Two weeks passed since Axel met that bothersome kid Roxas. Demyx hadn't met Roxas personally yet, but he didn't really want to. Demyx was on his way out the door to Neo-Midgaurd when his cell began ringing with an un-familiar tune. "Hello this is Demyx Mizuho speaking." The sweet sound of a woman's voice floated from the other line. "Demyx? Demyx this is your mother, it's been so long since we last talked. How have you been?" Demyx felt himself shaking, and anyone who passed by him would probably think he was going to collapse into a seizure at any moment. "M-Mom?" he stuttered back. "Yes, This is your mother Quistis Trepe."

Demyx didn't know what compelled him to skip work that night, or what had compelled him to go to dinner with this woman who abandoned him at the tender age of 7-years-old. He sat in the rather lavish looking restaurant feeling a little out of place with his black and neon-blue Tripp pants, neon-blue mussel shirt and fishnet shirt. He was waiting for Quistis who had yet to arrive.

The only memories he held of the woman was that she had blond hair, blue eyes, and wore glasses every once in a while. Nothing out of the ordinary other then that she seemed to be trapped in an eternal youth. He sighed resting his chin in his hand letting his eyes fall shut. Why was he here, what could that woman even want to talk to him about after so long? "Demy?" a sweet and familiar voice called to him. "Demy it is you! Oh-god look at how handsome you've become!"

Demyx's eyes snapped open as he looked to the side where his mother stood. She was wearing a peach top and skirt with crimson arm socks and black boots. Her blond hair was pinned up into a bun and her glasses had slid to hand at the tip of her nose as she smiled brightly at him. "M-Mom?" Demyx stuttered out not believing that this woman who looked his age could be his mother.

Quistis smiled leaning down to kiss his forehead and hug him lightly before taking a seat across from him. "Demy, hunny, it's been far too long since I last saw you. How have you been?" Demyx frowned, after all these years she was acting like his mother now? He wouldn't stand for this. "I'm fine, but what's with you?" Quistis smile didn't faultier but her voice did. "Demy what do you mean?" He looked away from her, anywhere but at her. "You just left when I was 7 and never even called once, but now you're acting like my mom?" Quistis reached across the table about to take his hand and speak but was interrupted by the waiter. They quickly ordered wanting to resume the conversation that could and probably would turn into a verbal bitch slapping fight.

After the waiter left Quistis made another grab for Demyx's hand failing as he yanked it away as soon as she made contact. "Demyx don't be like this, I did call but your Father never let me talk to you." Demyx glared at her. "Don't say something selfish like that, Dad isn't like that and you know it. He let me talk to Grandma whenever I wanted." It was Quistis' turn to feel the need to look away now. "But I'm not being selfish." She murmured so silently that Demyx almost didn't catch it. Another silence fell on the two before shattering as a Quistis' cell phone began chiming an eccentric tune.

"If I remember right you where such a work-aholic you didn't even have time to come to my Sitar recital in first grade." He spat bitterly as she looked at him sympathetically picking it up to talk to whoever was on the other line. "Hello?-Oh, hunny what's wrong?" there was a short pause in which Quistis gave a short laugh. "Oh why don't you come have dinner with me? I know you'd love to see who I'm having dinner with!" Another short pause followed before she riddled off the name of the restaurant she and Demyx where in.

After she hung up Demyx frowned at her even more heavily then he already was. "What's that look for?" she questioned with a raised brow. "Who are you inviting to what was supposed to be our private dinner Mother?" Demyx's tone again bitter; but this time from the sudden intrusion. "Oh hush Demy, you'll like who I've invited." Demyx leaned back in his chair, his arms crossed and pouting. "So you've invited your lover to dinner? Why the hell would I want to meet them?" Quistis flicked the paper from her straw at Demyx startling him slightly. "Watch your mouth Demyx Aquamaus Mizuho, and stop being so childish while you're at it! You're 19 years old now!" Demyx continued to pout forcing her to explain. "I've invited your little brother."

Demyx nearly gagged, He had a brother? He didn't remember having a brother! Maybe he wasn't conceived with his mother and father. Yeah, that had to be it! He let out a sigh and sat up straight. "How old is he?" Demyx asked rather casually. "You don't know how old he is? Demyx how could you forget your brother like that!!" She shook her head before leaning forward, glad that the mood had shifted from a fight to simple curiosity. "He's 16 years old." Demyx's blood ran cold, 16? That meant that his parents where still together when his 'little brother' had been born. His train of thought had been interrupted when a familiar spiky blond haired boy leaned over to pull Quistis into a warm embrace. "Glad you picked someplace close by this time!" he laughed with a bright smile. Quistis smiled back as she motioned to Demyx. " Demyx this is your little brother, Roxas. Roxas your older brother Demyx."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Meeting

Demyx still felt hatred for the young blond, yes he was his brother, and yes he should feel bad for having forgotten about the sweet boy and never searching for him even after graduation. He sighed with disappointment at himself, and a little anger at the one who had so easily captured the heart of the man he was infatuated with. Today was long and all Demyx wanted was to go to bed, but he still needed to walk the six blocks back to his apartment first. "Jeasus Christ of all the stupid little plot twist in the world I got stuck with the cheesiest one in the book." He grumbled absentmindedly.

He was only four blocks away now, when a scream tore the silence of the night and interrupted Demyx's brooding, it was becoming more cliché by the moment. Demyx was tempted to book-it down the street not wanting to get involved in whatever made whoever scream like a red-rum had been seen. Instead he had to be nosy and saunter casually around the corner. So what if he might be stabbed, it's not like he really had anything to live for. A tall obviously drunk man had pinned a much smaller boy to the wall, making advances that where obviously unwanted or needed by the other party.

Demyx picked up a rusty and bent pipe with a jagged edge and took cautious steps forward. "Hey what the hell do you think you're doing?" He attempted at a growl. The drunkard looked up with drunken lusty eyes dropping the boy, who ran to Demyx and hiding behind his 'knight in shining armor'. "I think I was just teaching this brat a lesson on why it's so dangerous to run around at night." His speech was slurred, probably from having drunken enough for two lifetimes and made Demyx wonder why he hadn't passed out or began vomiting till he drowned in his own puke yet. "Well as sober as you may be," he mused to himself at the sarcastic remark "I think if you don't leave now you'll have not only a restraining order on hand but a jail sentence too." The Drunkard seemed frightened now, stammering about not needing or wanting the police to come and take him and lock him away in a prison cell again.

After the drunkard had wobbled away around the corner Demyx turned to the boy behind him. "Hey kid you alright?" He sighed rubbing the back of his neck. He didn't awnser at first, but when he did it surprised him how low and calm the voice was. "I'm not a kid, and I could have taken him if he hadn't pinned my hands." Demyx was surprised to say the least, and now took the time to look over the 'teen' in front of him. His slate hair was brushed over to cover one eye, and the eye that was visible was an entrancing stormy-grey color. He wore black and neon-green tripp pants and a black hoodie with the name "Dir En Grey" scrawled across the front and a bull skull under it.

"So I see." Demyx spoke in a hushed whisper as he observed. "So why where you out here anyways?" The teen shifted and looked at the ground. "Getting out of the house." He murmured simply. Demyx rubbed the back of his neck again; it was starting to get to be a habit of his. "Alright well where do you plan on going?" Again silence greeted Demyx. "You can stay at my place if you want." Demyx offered; he sort of knew what the teen was going through, except for the fact that no one was able to save him in time. The teen looked up at him with confusion; he hadn't expected the blond to offer this had he? "I won't be any trouble?" His words where soft and unsure. Demyx shook his head. "None at all, just a couple rules though." The slate haired teen nodded. "Well one, I don't allow strangers into my apartment so what's your name?" The boy looked almost surprised that he wanted to know his name. "Zexion." He murmured, trying to see past the small smile that was creeping onto Demyx's face. "Nice to meet you Zexion, I'm Demyx Mizuho. Now for rule two, don't pick the phone up when it rings and rule three is don't touch my Sitar." Zexion nodded again and followed Demyx as he began walking along the normal path to his apartment.

The entire walk to his little home was silent, not a word between the two but somehow Zexion was able to pick up something from Demyx's small twitches in movement. "Demyx, something's bothering you isn't it?" His voice slightly downcast thinking he was the cause of it. "What? Oh, yeah I guess." Demyx muttered as he shoved his key into the keyhole and unlocked the door to let the watery and sandal wood sent fill the hallway. "Do you…want to talk?" Demyx looked to the slate haired teen behind him as he pushed the door open. He was a tad bit confused why he was so interested but brushed his curiosity off as he stepped into the apartment closing the door behind Zexion. "No, it's not really that important." Zexion turned swiftly on his heel snatching Demyx's hand, surprising him greatly. "Please, even if it's just a little bit I'd like to do something to thank you even if it's just listening to a problem of yours." Demyx was only surprised even more, was this the same person he'd had such a comfortable quiet walk with? "Fine, take your shoes off first though." Demyx kicked his own shoes off and headed into the living room, Zexion following like a puppy.

Demyx took a deep breath as he sat down on the couch, Zexion next to him. "It started when I was sixteen, I snuck out to go to my favorite club named Neo-Midgaurd. This man bought me a few drinks even though I was underage he didn't seem to care. The second drink he bought me had something weird in it but I didn't care, I found out later it was a date rape drug." Demyx paused gripping his arms tightly hugging himself, this was the first time he'd even begun to tell anyone about what happened. Zexion just had a strange aura about him that seemed to lull Demyx into a sense of security in being with him. "He led me into Neo-Midgaurds bathroom and raped me there, and when he was done left me in the alley behind it. An hour later the manager found me and hailed a taxi to drive me home." Zexion looked down at his hands, unknowing of what he should say in this situation. "Three years later after a bunch of counseling on what the psychiatrist thought was wrong with me, I went back and picked up the job of Neo-Midgaurds personal DJ. All I wanted to do was thank the manager but the more time I spent around him I just couldn't help feeling like I wanted him to be just mine." Zexion looked up curiously at Demyx having not expected the sudden change in mood with the story he was weaving. "Then Roxas came into the picture, Axel loves him more than anything and I didn't know what I could do to make Axel love me; so it frustrated me."

Zexion held his hands up as if to slow Demyx down. "Wait, who's Roxas and who's Axel?" Demyx looked over to Zexion with a weak smile as if apologizing. "Axel's Neo-Midgaurd's manager, and Roxas…Roxas is my little brother. I only found out a couple hours ago too, so I'm just…absolutely lost in how I should feel." Zexion smiled gently at the blond as if understanding his frustration to an extent. "So you feel like Roxas, your long lost little brother, is stealing the person you admire most from you?" Demyx looked up surprised but with a smile. "Yes! That's exactly it!" Zexion smiled, this would likely be the beginning of a close friendship due to Zexion's simple act of comfort.


	5. Chapter 4

Twist Galore! Whoever can guess the mysterious person at the end of the chapter right gets to suggest the plot of the next chapter! And yes I am a little hard on Ideas! Please Please Please Review! thank you to AkuDemyfan who is such a supportive fan! Much Love!

* * *

Chapter Four: Shadows

It'd been about three weeks since Demyx had met Zexion now, and because of Zexion's constant visits to his apartment had acquired his own room. When Demyx had asked the first time why he was over at his apartment almost every day Zexion didn't reply, and he let it go. The second time he had asked Zexion replied with "You look so lonely Demyx, I hate seeing that look." Demyx was flattered to say the least but still wondered what he was trying to escape at his own home. Demyx was going to find out sooner or later, that's for sure, but it seemed like Zexion liked the idea of the blond finding out later rather than sooner.

"Hey Zexion I have a question for you." The blond smiled lightly as he placed a plate of sausage pizza in front of his mooching friend. "I won't answer if it's about why I'm always here." He shot back as he began ripping the crust off to eat it first, a sort of habit of the slate haired teen. Demyx made a clicking sound with his tongue quickly changing the subject as to seem like that hadn't been what he was wondering. "How old are you?" Demyx smiled as Zexion looked up with a hint of surprise not expecting the changed question to come so quickly. "I'm 18, just turned so a month and a half ago." Demyx was surprised; he had guessed he was older just by his personality. "So you're still in high school?" Demyx leaned forward slightly while nibbling on his pizza. "That's right." Zexion nodded ripping his pizza up and eating it. "So what are you coming here to escape from? Bad home life or something?" Zexion opened his mouth about to speak but closed it quickly and glared at Demyx for having gotten him caught up in the conversation.

Demyx became serious as he set his pizza down, whipping his hand off on a paper towel. "Zexion, we're friends right?" Zexion nodded, he knew where this was going too. "Then why won't you let me help you? I've opened myself up to you so why won't you do the courtesy of giving me the same chance to help you?" Zexion had no explanation for this, just staring down silently at the slowly cooling pizza. Demyx stood after a while, having finished his pizza and placing the empty plate in his dishwasher. "You can stay the night Zexion, and you can keep coming over whenever you please but I expect to know why sooner or later." Zexion remained silent earning a sigh from Demyx as he slid his shoes on announcing that he was going to work and would be back at 3am.

* * *

Work had gone smoothly and Demyx had sat at the bar resting his head in his arms for a while. Roxas was by his side with a worried look only giving the fiery red head a little attention. "Demyx, is everything alright?" Demyx shook his head not looking up at the younger blond. "Then tell us what's wrong or we won't know how to help." Axel leaned over the counter looking curiously at his blond employee. Demyx groaned finally giving in. "I picked up a secretive black cat that comes and goes as he pleases. He's always listening to my bitching and whining but whenever I ask him what's bothering him he just looks away or keeps his silence." Roxas and Axel looked at each other in confusion. Roxas was about to respond when Axel beat him to it thinking he understood. "Well of course he didn't respond stupid, cat's can't talk!"

Silence greeted the apple red bar-tender and club owner. "Axel shut up before you say something else stupid." Roxas shot, a blank look showing on his features. Somewhere along the line they had become closer friends right under Demyx's nose. Axel crossed his arms pouting while Roxas turned back to his brother. "Demyx, just give the 'cat' some more time and I'm sure he'll open up. They say the longer you know and are around pets they become more open and friendly." Demyx took a double take on his brother. More time? How much more time did Zexion need to trust him after Demyx had told him about his darkest secret, and saved him? "More time, right I'll keep that in mind." Roxas smiled hugging Demyx briefly before hopping off the stool. "Mom's probably expecting us now, I'll catch you later Axel!" Demyx twitched at the statement but made no comment of it, like usual, and followed his brother out to walk him to the train station where Quistis would meet him after having gotten off from another late night she worked whenever Roxas decided he wanted to visit Axel and Demyx at work.

* * *

When Demyx arrived home he found Zexion still awake and sitting on the couch watching some of his anime while hugging a pillow. "Don't you have school tomorrow Zexion?" The blond droned as he slid his shoes off at the entry way. "Yeah, but I don't want to go tomorrow." He didn't turn to face Demyx and kept his eyes focused on the TV. "Too bad go to bed then wake up in four hours and go to school like you're supposed to." Demyx grumbled not wanting to deal with the stubborn 'cat' at the moment, the previous uncomfortable atmosphere returning. Zexion groaned and put the pillow down. "Fine I'm going." Zexion shuffled off to his room tugging his shirt off in the prosses. "Good." Demyx shot under his breath heading to his own room after turning the TV off.

* * *

Demyx felt the gentle shifting of cloth around his eyes. Demyx murmured out something that sounded like a question but it was too distorted to be made out. "Shh, just go along with it." Demyx froze in place. Those words, why did they make his blood run so cold? More shifting of cloth being slid around hummed in Demyx's ears as he felt his hands being tied, too frightened to understand what was going on.

It finally did click though when he felt hands sliding teasingly over his chest, he knew exactly what this person wanted and he'd be damned if he gave it to them without a fight. Demyx began squirming though found his legs quickly pinned down by his attackers weight. "Don't be afraid, you'll love this." Another shot of cold blood running down his spine, why where the words so frighteningly familiar? Demyx continued struggling against the person and gasped loudly as he felt the person grasp his member with soft hands and begin stroking him.

"Please, stop…" Demyx whimpered gasping again when he felt the person pinch his nipple. "But Demyx it seems you're enjoying the attention I give you." Demyx shivered tears beginning to peek and dampen the cloth around his eyes. "No! I don't want this!" He cried squirming as much as he could. A sharp smack across the face left Demyx in shock stopping everything he was doing. "Behave yourself and you'll enjoy this as much as I will Demyx." Demyx remembered where this had happened before, those three years ago when that man had broken him and left him behind in Neo-Midgaurds alley way.

It was as if all his strength had been drained as he let the past repeat itself and allowed himself to be used as this person's toy. The sickly feeling of skin on skin had been ripped from its locked box in the back of his mind, the violator and tormenter panting as he gripped the back of Demyx's neck forcing him into a kiss. This part hadn't happened last time, but it sickened Demyx all the more. It sickened him even more when he felt the attacker lick his neck hungrily and whispering sweet things that Demyx never wanted to hear from this person into his ear. Demyx wanted to kill this person, but he also didn't want to look into the eyes of the person who had just finished taking him. What's worse is the violator hadn't left him like the other; he stayed for at least two hours resting before he heard him dressing and untying his hands before quickly leaving before Demyx could pull the blindfold off. He'd let himself be raped again so easily.


	6. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! I'd like to say thank you to _AkuDemyFan_ and _Ariani Lee_ for helping produce this chapter! I know I'm a bit obvious with my fics, but please try and act a bit surprised...Please...? Pretty Please...? WELL I hope you enjoy this installment of _Two Wishes_!

* * *

Chapter Five: Stalker

It was somewhere around three in the afternoon when Demyx finally realized where he had been aimlessly driving to. He didn't want to go, but it was the only place he could be sure he was safe. Demyx had only been over once and that was because he was lonely since Zexion had to stay at home that night.

Parking his car, Demyx stepped out and closed the door with a push slightly harder then he meant, making sure the car was locked before heading up the driveway to the bright red brick house with pitch black shingles. Demyx wasn't sure if he really wanted to be here, not knowing how the other would react made his stomach churn and a sick feeling rise. He raised his hand hesitantly and rang the doorbell, but the sound of footsteps made the sick feeling rise even more with the feeling of wanting to run away now included in the mix. The door swung open and Demyx felt the wave of sickness overtake him. "Hey Demyx, what's up?" curious yet grinning emerald eyes peered through the doorway, apple red spikes contradicting the beautiful essence of his eyes yet matching his personality to perfection.

"Demyx? Why are you crying?" The once grinning eyes saddened when he observed the tear crawling down Demyx's face. "I-I'm not crying." Demyx murmured out hanging his head and quickly whipping the stray tears away hopping that it would stop. "You are! Now tell me what's wrong!" Demyx shook his head not wanting to answer. "Demyx if something's bothering you then you should tell me, we're friends right?" Demyx made a small hiccupping sound as he tried to rub away the tears that where coming more quickly now. "Sorry Axle, it was a mistake thinking it would be okay to be here. See you at work." Demyx turned quickly about to bolt to his car when Axel pulled him into the house; Demyx's back resting against Axel's chest.

It was quite, excluding a few muffled sobs and hiccups from Demyx, between the two. "Demyx, tell me what's happened to you." Axel gently prodded the subject as he turned Demyx to face him. Demyx looked up at Axel with teary blue eyes, how could this person be so nice to him; how could he have such an effect on Demyx? Another hiccup and Demyx began to bawl as he buried his face into Axel's chest, he would surely turn Demyx away when he'd heard what happened. Axel sighed patting the blonds' back after closing the door to keep wandering eyes and ears out.

When Demyx had finally calmed he was sitting on Axel's couch with him sipping hot apple cider. "Feeling a bit better?" Demyx glanced at Axel then to the amber color of his hot drink. "No." He murmured moodily. Axel sighed slouching into the couch. "Fine, then are you willing to talk yet?" Demyx stared into the mug setting it down gently. "Remember what happened those three years ago? When we met for the first time for like…ten minutes?" Axel nodded, though didn't see where this was going quite yet. "It…" Demyx hesitated, whimpering and biting his lip. "Someone raped me again last night…" Demyx's voice was cracking again, on the verge of breaking into a fit of sobs.

Axel's expression softened considerably as he sat up straight again. "Demyx…" Axel hesitated to touch the blond but finally rested his hand on Demyx's shoulder pulling him into his embrace. "Demyx it's alright, you can stay here for a few nights if you want." Demyx looked up at Axel with eyes beginning to tear up again. Axel had still wanted Demyx around? Axel smiled brushing the blonds' hair out of his eyes with a trademark grin. "I can understand why Marluxia and this person raped you though; you're a beautiful person Demyx." It felt like Demyx's heart stopped when those words so lovingly rolled off Axel's lips. "Wh-what?" He pushed away from Axel's embrace to sit straight. "Why say something like that Axel?"

Axel smiled more gently ruffling Demyx's hair and messing the already slightly messy Mull-hawk up. "Because it's true, you're beautiful both body and soul." Demyx stared for a moment; this wasn't something the Axel he knew would say. "Hey have you seen my Visual Kei shirt?" Another Axel strode into the room, clad only in boxer briefs and a fluffy white towel hung loosely around his neck. "It's in the laundry Ax, thought I'd be nice and wash your smelly laundry before the stench took over the house." Demyx was thoroughly confused, if Axel was at the entry of the living room, then did that mean…? "Reno?" Demyx stuttered as his eyes grew wide at realization. Reno grinned broadly, the smile only he and Axle could pull off, and slid his hand around Demyx's shoulders. "Yeah, guess I fooled you up till…" Reno didn't get to finish his sentence, for Demyx had drawn his fist back and socked him square in the face. "Reno you ass! How could you pretend to be Axel like that?!"

Reno sat up groaning as he held his nose sending sharp glares at Axel who had to lean on the wall for support in his fit of laughter. "I never said I was Axel, you just assumed so I went along with it!" Demyx glared heatedly at the red head, as Reno found no blood seeped from his nose and proceeded to let his ponytail fall down his back till it touched at his waste.

After Axel had control of his laughter he took Demyx up to his room and out of Reno's reach. "So Dem, what brings you to the Dragons Layer?" Demyx shook his head at Axel's name for his house. "I don't really wanna talk about it right now, not after Reno tricked me into telling him and making me think he was you." Axel nodded understandingly as he pulled a white shirt over his head with tribal flame design, already wearing a pair of baggy grey and black Tripp pants. "That's cool. Hey how's that 'cat' of yours?" Demyx looked quizzically at him before realizing the reference. "He's good, just had a small fight yesterday not much." Axel nodded sitting next to him with a calm relaxed smile, just enjoying the silence.

Demyx could still feel the warmth of Axel's shower ebbing off his skin, which was so close to him. It made a small heat rise to his cheeks and his stomach churn slightly at the memory of Axel only clad in those tight black boxer-briefs. That smooth skin, slightly pale from the long hours indoors running Neo-Midgaurd; the fiery red happy-trail leading beneath the boxer-briefs that concealed Axel's lower torso. He shivered slightly trying to clear his mind of any impossible thoughts of them being connected to each other. Demyx pulled his knees up on the bed and buried his flushed face into them. "I asked Reno if it was okay to stay a couple days. He was okay with it but is it okay with you Axle?" Axle glanced over at Demyx, sensing something wrong. "Sure, I don't mind. You can take the guest room." Demyx nodded in thanks, not removing his head from his knees.

Outside someone had found their way into the tree in Axel and Reno's yard and peered into the room with binoculars. They swore softly gritting their teeth as they slid out of the tree not liking the situation unfolding.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Reasons**

Demyx instinctively shifted towards the source of warmth that laid next to him. He cuddled and flung his arms and legs all over the source of heat, his tired mind not caring who or what it was. His mind only began to awaken when he felt his lovely little heater shift and hands slide around him pulling him closer. His eyes sleepily opened to see his face pressed against a well toned chest. He lazily hummed his confusion as he rested his chin on the chest looking up to see the bright red main of hair and sleeping face of Axel. Demyx panicked, why was he laying on Axel? They hadn't done anything, right? Not that Demyx would mind, but it was the fact of Demyx hating the very idea of being a one-night-stand for Axel. Demyx shifted, trying to sit up and move off the tall club owner, but found he couldn't as one of Axel's arms was wrapped tightly around his lithe waste.

Demyx lied on Axel for about a half hour trying to figure out ways of getting off the constricting red haired man without waiting for him to wake up, or waking him up himself so he could be free. "Why are you even in here?" Demyx questioned gently as he brushed some stray red hairs from his face. "Because I'd rather share a bed than be alone all night." Demyx yanked his hand back surprised that Axel was in fact awake. Axel chuckled and opened his eyes that swirled with amusement and question. "Well, you can let me up now." Demyx looked away not wanting to face those beautiful green orbs that gave so much comfort to him. He was glad after all, that he hadn't been a one-night-stand, but at the same time felt saddened that Axel didn't wander into his room looking for Demyx to help keep his already abnormally warm body so. "Of course, who would want someone who's already been used?" Demyx thought darkly as he pushed against Axel's chest again trying to free himself. "No, I don't think I will." Axel chuckled pulling Demyx closer and smiling brightly at the added warmth.

Demyx squirmed in his arms thoroughly confused by the situation. "Axel let me go, lying with me won't make Roxas like you anymore after all!" He froze, he hadn't said that out loud…right? Right?! Axel began to laugh as he looked gently at his confused DJ. "I wouldn't make it with him, his girl would cut my balls off and I sort of like them being attached to me." Demyx was even more confused. "Roxas has a girlfriend? Then why is he always spending time at the club and staying out so late with us?" Axel shrugged taking advantage of Demyx's calm to sit up pulling Demyx to sit closely to him, while the blond straddled his waste. "Well what's her name?" Demyx hadn't even noticed the closeness in his excitement. "Namine." He responded simply hanging his arms around Demyx's waste loosely.

Demyx felt relieved for two reasons, the first because his younger brother had found someone he loves, the second because it wasn't Axel. But he'd never tell Axel this, at least not yet. "How pretty." Demyx smiled looking down at Axel's chest absentmindedly. Axel smiled touching thier foreheads together. "I dunno if you want to complement her man, she's already got a bit of an inflated ego from her artwork." Demyx laughed lightly, he didn't know how much happier he could be just sitting and having a simple conversation with Axel. It didn't last long though, as the tiny thought crossed his mind. "That's right, we have to go clean the bar up from last night's fight. The more we sit here the less time we'll have before we have to open." Axel groaned at the loss of Demyx's heat as he let the blond up.

The club's clean up and slight repair didn't take long, and they were able to finish in time to take care of a liquor shipment, and open on time. Sometime during his break Demyx had called Roxas and asked him to bring Namine around to meet him and Roxas had quickly agreed, though warned that he was bringing by four more people with him. When Roxas arrived, he led two girls and two boys into the empty club. Lexeaus always let Roxas in early because he knew the young blond would not cause trouble, that and because he would surely get an ear-full of Axel if he denied him entrance. "Hey! Demyx!" Roxas called up to Demyx who was looking through his vast CD collection. "Oh Roxas! I'll be right down!" Demyx grinned at the younger blond sliding in six CD's before heading down the stairs of the DJ stand to meet his brother. "So who's who?" Demyx asked smiling brightly at the four teens behind Roxas.

A blond girl matching Roxas' height smiled offering her hand. "Hi, I'm Namine!" Demyx grinned and shook her hand. "Good job Roxas, she's really pretty!" Roxas blushed smiling at his older brother's approval before motioning to the other four. "And this is our step-brother Sora, and his boyfriend Riku." Demyx's brows shot up now. They had a step-brother? The brunet boy, smiled brightly with an already very affectionate look. "Hi! It's nice to finally meet you! Roxas kept telling me how cool you where so I really wanted to meet you!" Demyx couldn't help but smile back, "Well I'm happy to meet you too Sora, how old are you?" Sora grinned linking his arm with Roxas' which made Namine feel the need to claim Roxas' other arm. "I'm the same age as Roxas! But get this, our birthday's are the same too, isn't that awesome?!" Demyx nodded with another raised brow. "That's a one in a million chance" Demyx thought nodding to Sora. The brunet then motioned to the silveret who stood next to a bubbly looking black haired girl. "That's my boyfriend, Riku, and that's our friend from School Yuffie!" Riku gave a cool nod while Yuffie bounded over to Demyx much like Sora had and shook his hand. "Hi! I'm Yuffie Kisaragi, and if I got this right my brother Zexion is always over at your place, right? He told me once he was always at a guy name Demyx's house!"

Demyx was surprised to say the least, he'd unexpectedly learned something about Zexion's home life. Demyx smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I'm that Demyx. So got any answers as to why Zexion's always over at my house?" Yuffie looked to Sora who seemed to understood and led the others away telling Roxas he had to introduce them to the cool older friend he was telling them about. "Hojo, my step dad, me and Zexion's dad. He uses Zexion as a test subject for his weird experiments. Zexion never told me what Hojo does, but sometimes I can hear Zexion screaming from the basement where Hojo's lab is." Demyx frowned, he felt bad for leaving Zexion all alone at his apartment now. He felt even worse for yelling at him and for prying. "When he disappeared for that one night I nearly had a heart attack but when he came back home happy…It was just…amazing. So thanks for taking such good care of him Demyx." The older blond nodded. "It was fun having Zexion around. You should come by someday too!" Yuffie nodded excitedly at the idea before saying she should re-join her friends before she lost them.

Despite the obvious joy at meeting Demyx that Yuffie had shown, there was something about her that made Demyx uneasy. He let it go, telling himself that it was nothing, that he was sure it was just awkward meeting someone that was a friend of her brothers without her brother near to introduce the two properly.


	8. Chapter 7

Yeah sorry it's another filler Chapter! I promise it'll pick up again soon so don't you worry guys! I'm also trying to make the story a bit more interesting so post a comment on whether I'm doing a good job or not! I **NEED** to know so I can improve or keep going as I am! Hope to hear from you guys soon! Thanks to AkuDemyFan for being an absolutely beautiful editor on the last chapter! *points dramatically* Much love for you! ~Sekisetsu Komoriuta~  


* * *

**Chapter Seven: Blind Fold.**

The music blared loudly above them, the club floor bouncing under the weight of it's dancers. Demyx had taken a break and was letting the techno filled CD's auto-play on the DJ booth. "So what do you think?" Axel said leaning on the counter across from Demyx. "Of what?" Demyx looked up from his Ginger Ale in question. "Of my sexiness." Axel said sarcastically before explaining. "Of Namine stupid, what do you think of your brothers girl!" Demyx felt his cheeks heating as he averted his eyes back to his glass. "They look cute together, and Roxas looks really happy."

Axel seemed to take this the wrong way as his face adorned a serious expression. "Demyx, are you happy? I mean really happy with how your life is going?" Demyx was surprised, why would Axel ask something like that? "I could do without the two rapes, but then again if I hadn't then I wouldn't have met you. So of course I'm happy Axel, I wouldn't have it any other way!" Axel's frown depend as he slid his hand across the counter to cover the blonds'. "Then don't give such a distant look when you say you're happy for Roxas! Come on man smile!" Demyx looked up at Axel and gave him a brilliant smile, more then happy with the show of affection from the older male. "Axel, thank you for that." Axel remained silent just watching the blond as if contemplating something.

"Hey Demyx, there's something on your face. Where you eating in the DJ booth?" Demyx was surprised and tried to wipe the invisible guck off his face. "No of course not!" Axel chuckled and leaned in slightly. "Demyx, don't lie to boss man!" Demyx rubbed his cheek still trying to wipe the invisible guck off. "I wasn't eating! Really!" Axel smiled slightly. "Even so, let me help you get it off." Demyx stared at Axel with almost too innocent eyes. His response didn't even make it out of his mouth as he felt Axel's lips pressed to his, his tongue brushing against Demyx's lips begging for an audience. Demyx literally melted as his arms where barely able to keep him from collapsing on the counter, and quickly granted Axel's tongue entrance to meet with his own.

Their tongues danced and poked at each other seemingly in time to the music, and only broke when some one cleared their throat next to Demyx. Both pulled apart so quickly it was as if they hadn't had an intimate moment just a second ago. "So, Axel, you into my step-brother?" Sora teased as Riku held a small smile and a raised brow to the scene they had just witnessed. Axel glanced to Demyx and crossed his arms coolly. "Not that it's any of your business pip-squeek, but yeah." Demyx's face, if it wasn't already red from kissing the person he felt such love for and then being caught doing so, it was red now. Sora giggled as he leaned against Riku hugging his arm. "Aww Riku look a happy couple in the making!" Riku shook his head finally speaking. "Good luck with that Fire crotch!"

Demyx let out a nervous laugh while Axel shook his fist playfully at the silveret. "I'll see you tomorrow at you're dad's house. You and me we're having a show down on you're new PS3." Riku laughed now and Sora rolled his eyes. "Oh-god not this again." Axel sneered at Sora. "Yes this again!" While Axel had been talking with Riku and Sora Yuffie took this chance to slide up next to Demyx. "Hey, got a moment?" Demyx smiled an nodded. "Cool come with me!" She led Demyx out back holding his hand gently.

The alley was the same as the last time Demyx had seen it, Yuffie turned and watched Demyx quietly for a moment. Even though he had just met her he could tell this was far out of character for her. "Yuffie are you alright?" She remained motionless for a moment before nodding. "I'm okay, but…Demyx can I ask you something?" Demyx nodded with a small smile. "Sure, what is it?" Yuffie held one arm with her opposite hand. "Please…Don't go out with Axel, Zexion needs you so much more than him. Isn't it better to feel needed then just being a substitute?" Demyx frowned, he wasn't a substitute for Roxas…was he? No, he refused to believe something like that! "I'm not a substitute!" He barked quickly becoming upset. "Yes you are! If you weren't then why would Axel go and change the subject to talk to Riku so quickly after being caught!"

A loud clapping sound echoed in the nearly silent alley. Yuffie's cheek was reddening and Demyx's hand was slightly raised. "Don't talk about Axel like that!" Demyx roared. Yuffie flinched as she touched her injured cheek. "Fine if you won't see Zexion then I'll drag you to him! Xigbar, Xalden, come help me with this." On queue, two men turned the corner and advanced towards Yuffie and Demyx. "So this is the guy Zexion's so infatuated with?" Yuffie nodded. "Make sure he can't see or speak."

Demyx felt the cold fingers of fear running down his spine. "Yuffie, why are you doing this?" Yuffie smiled almost cruelly as Xigbar and Xalden strode menacingly towards him. Demyx ran to the door yanking it open and only managing to get one foot and his head in the door and scream out Axel's name before he was yanked back outside and Blindfolded. "I'm doing this because I love Zexion, but since it's not only unrequited, but taboo I'm doing everything in my power to make sure he keeps smiling."

The world was blank after that, he was being blind folded and as he made to scream out for Axel again a thick bundle of cloth was shoved into his mouth to muffle sounds. This didn't stop Demyx's struggle no matter how futile it was against the two much stronger males. It wasn't long till he was thrown against a leather seat and a car door slammed shut. "We heading to Travers or Radiant Garden?" One of the males had said as he started the vehicle. Demyx's life was just going down the craper wasn't it? Though he should have thanked his lucky stars that both Traverse Town and Radiant Garden where not far from the suburb town of Radiant Garden's, Hollow bastion, where they were at the moment.

Some one shifted next to where Demyx lay. He knew there was no point in struggling now that he was already possibly a couple miles from Neo-Midgaurd. "No, we're going all the way to our secret place out in Twilight Town. It's close to home and no one will know he's there!" Demyx's heart dropped, all the way to Twilight Town? That was two hours away, how the hell did Roxas and Sora even meet Yuffie and Zexion in the first place?! It had been some time before anyone said anything again. "Don't worry Demyx, Zexion isn't the type to be abusive if you behave yourself." One of the males had snickered out randomly that earned a smack on the arm from whoever sat next to him making the vehicle swerve slightly. "Hey don't smack the driver!" The apparent male who had broken the silence and the driver yelped. "As amusing as it was Yuffie, I prefer to live until I die of forces caused by my own actions or naturally." This caused Yuffie to chuckle lightly. "We're almost there." Demyx could hear the smile in her voice, it scared Demyx not knowing what would happen to him or even if Axel would find him and save him. Demyx's stomach turned in fear, what if Axel didn't even care? What if Axel's kiss was just out of some "heat of the moment" that was going on through his head? When the car rolled to a stop and a faint light could be seen through the blindfold Demyx's heart and mind were already filled with all sorts of doubt about being rescued.


	9. Chapter 8

Alright, so this is a bit of a filler chapter as well. This is in Axel's Point of View, from a couple hours after Demyx left till...well you'll see...Please enjoy and remember to Review or I won't know how I'm doing!

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Missing voice**

It had been a couple hours since Demyx had disappeared with Yuffie, and it'd be a lie to say that Axel wasn't worried about the pretty little blond DJ of his. "Hey Sora you seen that girl, what was her name…?" Sora laughed lightly. "Yuffie Kisaragi?" Axel snapped, pointing and nodding signaling that was the name he was looking for. "Yeah, Yuffie. Do you know where she and Demyx went off to? I need my DJ back." Sora shrugged as Riku began to tug on his hand with a lusty look in his eyes. "I think he might have taken Roxas and Namine home, Roxas did say that he had to leave early to take Namine home because she didn't want to be out all night." Axel sighed as his little source of information was pulled out the door to have his body covered with lusty kisses.

Axel searched around the club after everyone cleared out, even going as far as to check the alleyways. It stumped him completely, where could that little ball of blond innocent smex have gone? "Axel shouldn't you be heading home?" Lexaus said gruffly as he stretched his slightly sore mussels. "Huh? Oh yeah I guess so. Lets lock up for tonight then Lex." The tall burley brunet gave a short nod. Lexaus helped the apple red head lock up before kicking his Harley to life and heading off to his own place of residence. Axel however gave one more sweep of the perimeter, yet saw nothing out of the ordinary, so he went to his car to begin his search of his and Reno's home for the blond.

Axel opened the door speedily, his attempt to be subtle in his search for Demyx blown to the wind when he smacked right into his older brother. "What the hell's the rush for Axel?" Reno growled as he held his nose, ready for a fight from the younger red-head. "No time to fight Reno, have you seen Demyx?" Reno hit an seemingly calm patch at the mention of the blond. "No, I just got home." Axel kicked his shoes off quickly not sparing his brother another moment as he turned he house upside down looking for Demyx.

After turning the house right side up then upside down again (taking a good four hours), Reno stopped his eccentric little brother. "Axel, relax man, go to sleep and I'm sure Demyx will call in the morning. If he doesn't then we'll go to his house and poke our nosy little selves around." Axel looked worriedly at Reno, but nodded dragging himself up the stairs after mumbling out a "Good night" to Reno.

The night was restless for Axel, horrid dreams of what might possibly happen to his cute little DJ within the time he had last seen him to the very moment he was in fluttered like unwanted nits around his head. The very last being his worst of the six he remembered clearly. Demyx had been chained in a large room and violated brutally before being stabbed and chopped up till he was nothing but a bloody pile of human flesh on the floor.

Axel held his head and shook it violently messing his own mane of crimson locks into more of a spiked jumble. "Reno's right, I need to stop watching horror and crime shows." He scolded himself before sliding out of bed, hissing slightly at the chill of the wooden floor before prancing over to the shower trying to preserve the last of his warmth he had gained from his sleep.

Near scolding water rushed over Axel's flesh as he sighed in comfort, he had always loved the water that made his skin such a bright pink yet. It didn't hurt or burn him. It made him feel relaxed even in the worst situations, even going as far as to help him calmly think out a situation. "So if he's not at the club, and he's not here…" He mumbled absentmindedly lathering shampoo into his hair. "Perhaps he's at his house? If he's not there I'll try Roxas and Sora's and then his Dad's." He sighed again feeling the hot water rinse the shampoo out as he poured the conditioner into his palm next.

"So what if he's nowhere to be found?" He challenged himself. This made him growl at himself. "Then I'll just find that stupid Yuffie Kisaragi chick and demand to know what happened!" When all the conditioner was out he washed and dried himself before slipping clothes on and heading straight for the front door. "Hey little brother, where are you going so early?" Reno was looking up from a cup of coffee while he watched the news on TV. Axel huffed grabbing his keys from a hook on the wall. "Like you even need to ask! You're never up this early much less dressed." Reno chuckled turning the TV off and standing up. "Demyx is my friend too, and you'll need some company." Axel rolled his eyes at his older brother opening the door and telling Reno to lock it on his way out for him.

Axel looked at the solid nicely carved wooden door in front of him. The apartment building was definitely of a higher class, and Axel almost wondered how he'd managed to become a tenant in the building. "Well, are you going to ring the bell or what?" Reno urged beside him. Axel shook his head clearing his thoughts. "No, I'm going to stand here staring at the door like a kicked puppy." Axel shot back sarcastically. "Knowing you, you would Axel." Reno shot back sneering when Axel scoffed and pushed the little black button that let out a pleasant chime. A few minutes later a short slate haired teen peered through a crack in the door, a thick chain keeping the door from being opened further. "Hey is this Demyx Mizuho's place?" The slate haired teen looked at them a little quizzically before nodding. "Good, I was a little afraid because it wasn't Demyx who answered the door." Axel grinned as if forgetting the point of being at Demyx's apartment. "Whatever, what do you want? You're sort of wasting my time." Axel frowned at him his nose scrunching up, already feeling great dislike for the shorter male.

"Listen kid, we haven't seen our friend since last night when he disappeared with some chick." Reno sighed motioning for his brother to let him talk. This seemed to grab his attention. "Demyx is missing? He wasn't with you all this time?" Axel huffed crossing his arms. "We wouldn't be here if he was with us." Axel shot his brows furrowing. The door closed and a small rustling was heard before the door opened again and the slate haired male granted them entrance into the very water and music themed apartment. "He's not here, but I'd like to know anything you have to share. He saved me from certain molestation by a drunkard so I'd like to repay him." Axel watched him carefully while Reno trotted in slipping his shoes off and heading for the living room that was visible from the entry way. It was almost as if the two where having a mental battle the way they glared at each other. Axel didn't like the way the teen had such a knowing look, and the teen did not like the nosiness of the older redhead.

Axel stepped in sliding his shoed off as the teen closed the door and locked it. The two red head sat next to each other while the teen sat down on the floor, on the other side of a light colored coffee table. "My name is Zexion Kisaragi." He started, and was interrupted by Axel right off the bat. "So you're Yuffie's brother?" Zexion sent him an irritated glare but nodded. "Demyx left me here two days ago, but he called to make sure I was okay the night before last. I haven't seen him and he's not here." Reno snorted. "I thought this was going to be more dragged out, but that was really quite simple and to the point." Zexion rolled his shoulders showing he didn't care about the older red haired male's comment. "There's no point beating around the bush in matters that involve Demyx. We all care about him so there's no reason to lie, but if you still feel the need to check the apartment feel free." Axel stood quickly with a almost loathing look at Zexion's utter calm. "I think I will."


	10. Chapter 9

So yeah I'm on a complete writing spree, I have the next chapter all planned out too so I'll probably have that out sometime this weekend. Well Monday at the latest, but that's beside the point. I'd love to thank my gorgeous editor AkuDemyfan for sticking by me since the beginning when we where just two Axel X Demyx Fans who united under the grace of "Two Wishes"! ~points dramatically~ So without further adieu, I Present "Two Wishes": Chapter 9!

* * *

**Chapter Nine: No Love In This Room**

Zexion watched the slick black car drive down the street from the apartment window, seething with anger that he had kept hidden. Why did Demyx love a hot head like that Axel guy? Zexion shook his head letting the curtains fall back into place. In Zexion's mind, Demyx needed someone more down to earth and calm. Some one who was smart and put reason above action, some one like Zexion. He leaned against the hallway wall and slid down, pulling his knees up to his chest to rest his head in them. Of course, Demyx never made any sort of sense to Zexion, maybe that's why he felt such an increasing lust and affection for the older male. "Demyx, where have you gone? Why abandon me here when you know I need you so badly at my side?"

He slid further to lay on his side in the fetal position on the floor, not caring how he looked. He was lonely without Demyx by him, he felt like a hollowed shell. "That stupid man doesn't deserve you Demyx." he slid his arms around himself in an embrace that he seemed to need desperately. "Am I not more worthy of that beautiful smile and body than him? He doesn't even understand the love you feel." Zexion yawned softly holding himself tighter now, but only out of need for warmth as he laid on the floor. "I'll call Yuffie after a quick nap." He murmured inhaling deeply as he avoided another yawn.

Zexion's dreams where, to say the very least, very explicit. They skipped back and forth between different visions of taking Demyx roughly as chains clinked together. Yet after each and every time he became enraged as Demyx screamed the name of another instead of his own. They screamed for more pleasure from Axel. Though despite Zexion trying to control his vision, and turn the name that slipped from the rosy lips to his own, his attempts where in vein as the name was always Axel's. It made his stomach turn in anger, made him want to abuse the taller and older blond male.

Zexion was startled awake from the middle of one of his explicit dreams when he felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket. "Who is it and why should I care?" He grumbled rudely. "Love you too Zexion, listen it's Yuffie, and I know you're gunna wanna come visit me in Twilight town. Like right now." Zexion glared at the wall opposite him suspiciously. "Not that I mind, but why would I want to do that?" Yuffie laughed slightly and muffled sounds could be heard. "I have a present for you! I'm sure that It'll behave properly when you arrive." Zexion remained silent for a moment as he sat up. "What is "It" exactly?" Zexion prodded. Yuffie giggled at the curiosity of her brother. "That's the surprise silly! I'll send Xigbar to pick you up. See you soon!" The phone went dead and Zexion clicked his phone shut thinking intently about the conversation before throwing his phone at the wall cracking the poor piece of technology. "Stupid Yuffie hiding things from me. Tch, I'll have to get a new phone now."

Zexion quickly showered and dressed in clean clothes awaiting the arrival of the eye-patched henchmen of the young ninja-like girl. The door bell though, rang out for attention as he flopped down on the couch. He cursed the timing and forced himself up again to cease the annoying chiming. Peering through the peep-hole he sighed as he saw it was Xigbar, and allowed him in. "Hey there pip-squeak." Xigbar grinned patting the slate-haired teen on the head. Zexion smacked the hand away and closed the door. "Go wait patiently on the couch while I eat breakfast. Xigbar shrugged and went to relax in the fluffy light blue couch. "This is a bit brighter then your house, and smaller." Zexion shrugged. "It's not my apartment, it's my friend Demyx's." Xigbar rose an thin grayed brow at him. "So you're staying here because…why?" He almost sounded board. That was just too bad for him, because now Zexion was going to take longer just to irritate the older male.

"Because he said I could stay here as long as I wanted, and that his door was always open to me. Why do you even care?" Zexion bit into a piece of toast watching Xigbar carefully. "Because you live too far away now, you have no way of paying me back for knocking off that jack-off who deemed himself fit to call himself your step-father." Xigbar grinned knowingly at the small slate hared male. Zexion knew what was coming next. "I won't do it Xigbar. Yuffie expects us soon. You and I both know what happens when Yuffie is kept waiting." Xigbar winced covering his eye patch with his hand. "Awww I don't think she'd be able to gouge Xalden's eye out like she was mine." Zexion picked up his second piece of toast having finished the first. "I wouldn't put it past her to try though." Xigbar groaned at Zexion's words. "Shut the hell up and get your ass over here runt." Zexion rose a brow and finished his toast before doing as directed. "You can't hold this over my head forever Xalden, what you're doing is no better than that scum." Xigbar chuckled. "Only difference is that you like my taste." Zexion rolled his eyes mumbling something along the lines of "You wish." before stating more audibly, "Once I have Demyx to myself than you'll get nothing from me." Xigbar frowned knowingly but leaned his head back as Zexion huffed at the lack of response from him.

Yuffie tapped her foot impatiently as she eyed Xalden. Xalden , in turn, shifted not seeming nervous but really panicking on the inside. "Where could Xigbar and Zexion be?" She raged as her fingers twitched slightly inching towards her pocket that contained a shuriken that would surely ease her boredom. "I think we're right here!" Xigbar grinned as he strutted into the room with Zexion in tow." Yuffie whipped around instantly pleased. "Zexion!" She squealed as she threw her arms around her brother. Zexion didn't hug back but allowed her to hug him waiting for her to release. When she finally did she grabbed his hand and began leading him up a set of stairs. "Zexi, you'll absolutely love you're present I'm sure!" Zexion rolled his eyes allowing her to drag him.

Zexion gaped wordlessly as Yuffie stood at the open door revealing a blindfolded, gagged, and bound Demyx. "Well my dearest brother, don't you love it?" Zexion stepped carefully over to Demyx running his hand gently over the pale cheek. Demyx flinched and began to whimper out pleas to release him. "He is for me?" Zexion murmured in a dream-like state as he rubbed Demyx's cheek gently trying to calm him. Yuffie nodded with a grin watching the calm and gentle expression on his face.

Yes Yuffie was happy to see Zexion so very please by her gift, but it made her stomach wrench with jealousy at the blond who was still shaking in fear of the unknown being before him. She wanted to make Zexion love her more than anything, more then breathing, but she knew that Zexion had no love for mingling with females. She plastered a smile on as he turned to her with his gentle smile. "Thank you Yuffie, could you give me a moment alone?" There it was again, her stomach wretched in pain again. She nodded pulling the door closed and sank to the floor hanging her head.

Zexion slid the blindfold off of Demyx's head, and smiled when Demyx's frightened look quickly changed to relief. Zexion un-gagged Demyx next, but kept him tied securely. "Thank God it's you Zexion!" Demyx cried as he leaned into Zexion's touch. "Quick, untie me so we can go home." Zexion shook his head. "I can't yet, I have something important to tell you first." Demyx looked up at Zexion quizzically, nodding and telling him to go on. Zexion pulled Demyx into his arms hugging him gently, knowing that what he was going to tell Demyx would make him hate Zexion. He was sure, though, that he would be able to earn back Demyx's trust.

Demyx shifted in Zexion's arms. "Zexion? What's wrong?" Zexion stroked Demyx's back lovingly sending shivers up his back. "Demyx, I live only for you." Zexion began as he pulled away, rubbing his face now with a gentle hand. Zexion was confusing Demyx greatly and it showed in his eyes. "But I've done something horrible to you, and I want to try and earn your love even though I've committed such a cruel act towards you." Demyx was truly confused. "Zexion, what do you mean? What could you have done that was so horrible that you need to talk like that?" Zexion pressed his lips against Demyx's neck, causing him to shiver at the strange feeling of familiarity. "That night two days ago I claimed you as my own by force. I raped you, and thoroughly enjoyed the feel."

Demyx's eyes quickly changed from confusion to a terrified, and completely disgusted look. He struggled and screamed, trying to push himself away from the slate haired rapist. "Demyx! Please, calm down I promise I won't hurt you anymore. I just…I just couldn't hold myself back. I love you Demyx." Demyx whipped his head up to look into the steel-blue eyes suddenly angry. "I hate you Zexion! I'll never love you or forgive you for what you've done to me! You knew how broken I felt when I told you about the first time, so why do it again?" Tears flowed down Demyx's flustered cheeks, eyes becoming slightly puffy from anger. "You're so stupid Zexion! You're an absolute idiot for thinking I'd ever forgive you!" Zexion furrowed his brow, angry for Demyx's harsh words. He shook his head clearing his mind of any sadistic thoughts, and laid Demyx gently on the floor where he panted trying to calm his ragging tears. "You need some time to yourself." Zexion reached for the gag and Demyx's eyes widened and he let out another scream of anger before the gag was shoved into his mouth and he was blind folded again.

Zexion slammed the door behind him. That didn't quell his anger though, so he planted his fist firmly in the wall opposite where he stood only to yank it back and scream cradling his now broken hand. Yuffie rushed to his side and took him to the hospital with Xalden's help.


	11. Chapter 10

Alright, so I got the idea for the chapter's name from LM.C's song "Oh My Juliet". Anyways this is dedicated to AkuDemyfan because I love her dearly! Thank you my wonderful, beautiful editor! Anyways, please enjoy the chapter! =D

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Oh my Juliet**

Zexion bumped the door open with his hip, a trey in hand. "Hey Demyx it's lunch time." He stated sounding rather board. Demyx looked up from where he sat leaning against the headboard of a bed staring out the window. It had been two long and hard months since Demyx had been abducted and brought here, and for the most part he was free to wander about the room and use the bathroom. Around two weeks after his arrival they had a lock installed on the door that would lock from the outside, along with bars on the window.

Zexion frowned looking at the untouched trey of cold food. "That's no good, you're not eating again Demyx." Demyx rolled his shoulders hearing the trey replaced with the warm food. "Yuffie throw this away." Yuffie who had just entered to tell him about having a bad feeling about the day, didn't get her word in as she just nodded taking the trey and leaving. "Demyx, eat something or I'll have Xaldin force feed you again." Demyx winced subconsciously rubbing his neck. "I'll eat when you let me go." Zexion shook his head, tearing off a piece of the PB&J sandwich he had made for Demyx. "Don't be stubborn." Zexion said pressing the piece of food to Demyx's lips.

Demyx smacked Zexion's hand away letting an angry growl echo in his throat. "I said I'm not hungry Zexion! The only thing I want is to be let free! How hard is that to understand?" Zexion frowned. "I'm going to call for Xaldin." Zexion stated calmly as he turned to the door. Unfortunately for Demyx, Zexion's bluff succeeded and he grabbed the black cotton shirt. "Fine, I'll eat just don't get Xaldin." Zexion smiled and placed the trey on the blonds lap. "Good to hear." Demyx hesitantly lifted the sandwich and ate slowly.

Yuffie dumped the food down the garbage disposal and flipped the switch that turned the shredding monster on. When she was sure that the spoiled food was shredded she ran the water to rinse it all down the drain. "Damn blond." She scoffed loudly. When Zexion wasn't at school or doing his homework, he was spending all his time with Demyx. He'd even taken up sleeping on the floor in the room. Honestly it surprised Yuffie greatly that Demyx hadn't smothered the boy in his sleep for all he'd done.

Yuffie had told her thoughts to Zexion on sleeping in Demyx's "Room" once before and Zexion had just smiled and said "That's because you don't know Demyx like I do. Even though he hates me right now he's too good of a person, to pure, to kill me. Somewhere deep inside of him there's a part that loves me like I love him." This only fanned Yuffie's jealous flames and frustrated her, though she didn't admit or show this to her beloved brother.

When Demyx had finished the lunch made for him, Zexion took the trey pressing his lips to Demyx's head. Demyx pulled away with a almost disgusted look before turning to face the window again and watch as it began to snow. The snowflakes fell so freely, fluttering down in tiny little balls of white purity. Demyx sighed not caring that Zexion had not left his side yet.

Zexion set the trey down on the night stand and sat cross legged on the bed watching the snow with Demyx. "I'll let you go outside to see the snow if you want." Zexion began instantly catching the blond's attention as he whipped around to eye him suspiciously. "What's the catch?" Demyx asked watching his face carefully. "No catch, other than me and Xaldin will be watching to make sure you don't try to run." Demyx smiled and slid off the bed. "Lets go then!"

Zexion sat on the backyard porch with a cup of hot chocolate while Demyx pranced around in the snow rolling around, Xaldin standing by idly watching the blond make a complete idiot of himself. "So what was the point of this Zexion?" Xaldin questioned his arms crossed and leaning against the wooden railing. The slate haired teen sipped the steaming hot chocolate carefully before responding. "Simple, I thought Demyx would enjoy a bit of freedom. If I give him a bit of leniency he might gradually forget that hot-head Axel and develop the feelings I want." Xaldin nodded and looked back to where Demyx was, only to find him missing. He pushed off of the railing and looked around carefully one more time to make sure he wasn't overlooking the bubbly blond.

Zexion however, noticed the rigid movements Xaldin had. "Xaldin, what's wrong?" Xaldin froze in place when Zexion spoke. "I lost Demyx." He stated hesitantly still scanning the area carefully for him. The cup Zexion was holding fell to the ground and Zexion bolted into the yard to look around. "Demyx? Demyx where are you? This isn't funny Demyx!" Zexion's voice was becoming more panicked with each word. What if Demyx had run away? Zexion didn't think he could deal with the loss. Xaldin and Zexion searched for a half hour on the property before they began searching the surrounding area. Xaldin took the streets, being the calmer of the two, and Zexion searched the woods.

Demyx was terrified. He couldn't believe, or understand, why it was so easy for him to get away. It was as if they set it up for him to see if he would really run haven given the chance, like it was some sick game. It didn't matter though as Demyx pushed his way through a wall of leafless dead brush onto the side of a road. He scanned the road seeing absolutely no cars coming or going. In truth, he was like a cat who had come outside for the first time in it's life. He had no idea where to go so he just stood there, staring off into space as if waiting for someone to touch him and ask if he was okay. "Axel where are you?" Demyx whimpered still staring off into space.

It was only until he felt a hand grab his arm roughly and the sound of handcuffs clinking loudly, that Demyx snapped out of his world-shock. "Demyx, how could you?" It was Zexion who had found him and was now pressing his face to the cold gravel as he called Xaldin's cell. "I've found him, we're on I-68." Demyx didn't struggle, he knew it was no good by now.

"Damn it just listen!" Zexion pressed his thumbs down slightly on the blond's neck, making Demyx cough and squirm. Xaldin had picked them up and Zexion was in the process of punishing Demyx for his disobedience. "Why can't you just do what I want?" Demyx pinched his eyes shut using the last of his energy squirming and trying to escape the torture that robbed him of breath. "Look at me!" Zexion roared as he lifted Demyx's shoulders slightly only to slam them back against the floor. "Why do you have to love him?" Zexion's grip was loosening now, despite the violent act not even a second ago. "Why do you have to love him? You love him so much, and I love you so much." Tears dripped down onto his cheeks and Demyx peered out at Zexion as he inhaled deeply, taking in the sweet air he had been denied. "What am I supposed to do to win you over?" More tears where flowing now, flowing down onto Demyx's face. "How can I make you love me?" Zexion's hands fled Demyx's neck to hold himself in a desperate need for the feeling of an embrace. Demyx was confused, Zexion had been so angry when he had thrown him to the floor in his "Room". It looked as if there was no calming him when he straddled his hips and gripped tightly at Demyx's throat trying to harm him as much as his running away had hurt Zexion. Now it seemed like he could easily push Zexion off and abuse the boy the same way he had felt abused. Demyx remained silent as he watched Zexion stand and wobble towards the door, leaving quickly.

The house was almost eerily silent. It made Demyx feel like he was locked away in an insane asylum. That is until the hiss of a rarely-used doorbell strummed throughout the house. Demyx pressed his ear to the floor and heard some muffled talking before what sounded like wood cracking. Yuffie let out a short screech and then it was silent again. Demyx felt his heart race, what was going on? The stairs creaked under the weight of the person climbing them. Demyx scrambled to hide under the bed like a child, it was the only place he felt safe at the moment. The door creaked open and two people walked in. "Well? Where is he?" That voice, it made Demyx heart melt in and instant. Where did he hear it before? "I don't know!" Yuffie whimpered.

The male growled lowly, clearly angry. "You're useless!" The male walked with heavy steps around the room, even making a stop in the bathroom and closet. Demyx watched the man drift from one place to another not noticing the mouse inching towards him, curious to find out what the strange object was that had just invaded it's space. The mouse sniffed and touched his hand lightly crawling over it and making it half-way up his arm When Demyx finally noticed he screamed and the mouse scurried off to it's hole. Both Yuffie and the male jumped at the sudden high-pitched sound. "What the hell?" The male bent down looking under the bed where he saw the terrified looking Demyx. The red headed, green eyed male smiled gently at Demyx as he reached under the bed to help the blond out. "Demyx, baby, it's alright. It's me Axel." Demyx stared a moment longer unbelieving that it was true before taking his hand.

Axel was curled around Demyx who had pressed himself tightly to the older red-head's chest. Before leaving Twilight Town, Axel warned Yuffie that if she, Zexion or even any of her henchmen came near him, Demyx, or any of his friends or family, he would have the police all over them. Demyx whimpered softly in his sleep as he nuzzled into Axel's chest, breaking him of his train of thought. "Oh Demyx, my poor Juliet, I wish I could have found you sooner." Axel pressed his lips gently to Demyx's head before letting his eyes fall shut.


End file.
